


山谷的回响

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 人男/猫男，BL情侣doi，小别胜新婚，有些脏脏的小骚话复健一下，写得不色。只是冬天好想写暖暖小故事，变冷之后真的好需要紧实的拥抱和饱满的回应
Relationships: 人男/猫男
Kudos: 26





	山谷的回响

窗户吱呀了一声，不知道是雪还是雨拍出了一点水滴的声音。猫魅耳朵一动，跳起来凑到窗边去。他把脸贴在冷冰冰的窗面上，玻璃顿时因他的体温顺着脸颊线条勾勒出一道柔和的雾气。外面无雪无雨，只是阴沉着天刮着大风。他耐着性子等候了一会，果然没有见到人，便抖着尾巴重新爬到床上翻书。壁炉中的火烧得很旺，柴劈啪作响，穿着单衣就有一种醺醺然的舒适体验。猫魅翘着赤裸的脚，交叠在一起，不安分地摇晃着，颇没有耐心地随意翻动书页打发着时间。  
他瞥了一眼挂钟：冬日的夜晚实在太漫长了。猫魅翻过身来，索性把身上的衣服都褪去了。他感受着赤裸的肉体与柔软床铺的布料相贴的顺滑感，发出了一声长长的呻吟。他伸出一只手，观察着自己手臂上肌肉的线条与凸起的骨节，暗暗思忖自己最近是否有些疏于锻炼。但猫魅很快就失去了对这个问题的兴趣，伸出手垂下去摸了一把腿间与自己一样恹恹的性器，顺势开始漫无目的的手淫，另一只手则扯过之前在看的书，偏着脑袋看了几页。他尝试着刺激柱身上敏感的地方，但过了好一阵子都没有带来意料之中的快乐，他干脆收回了手，闻了闻指间沾染上的味道，又开始躺在床上发呆装死。  
这也迟到太久了。他暗自抱怨。本来就是远行，漫长的等待直把他逼成了活死人，连刚开始分别时夜夜出现的春梦都悄然消失。不安让猫魅在床上扭动起来，像是猫用气味标记所属物一般把床蹭得乱七八糟。这又打发了一段时间，他扯过一张薄被夹住，随意地摆着腰，让软着的性器和布料摩擦，再一次试图满足自己。但没过一会他就放弃了。他掀开被子，看到那里果然还是和自己一样半死不活。  
他叹了口气，又将一口空气深吸了回去。猫魅挣扎了一会，终于从床上翻身坐起，他毫不介怀赤裸的身体与未拉上的窗帘，坦荡荡走到了一旁的沙发上，一屁股坐下来，玩着自己的尾巴看着一旁的小茶几发呆。那上面满满当当都是他为星芒节准备的小东西。什么小小的圣诞树，这样那样闪闪发光的小矿石，还有小山一般堆着的小饼干。他倒也没什么进食的欲望，伸出手指去戳那些被包装裹着的甜点。指尖酥软的下陷感让他找到了新的乐趣：猫魅乐此不疲地搓弄与揉捏着这些无辜的食物，看着它们在自己指尖下柔顺地变为做砂一般的粉末……直到最后一块饼干也被他做弄的不成样子，他才如梦初醒。  
这本来是回家小惊喜的。他有些苦恼，赶回来总会匆忙，怕不是没有时间吃饭。他本意想让他能够填填肚子，让两个人能够在暖暖的炉火旁靠在一起喂着小甜品……但等待得太久了，久到出乎他的意料。  
也可以更改计划。猫魅看着炉火愣愣地想，明天一起去再买就是了。去哪里买？黄金港？嗯，黄金港。买完了有时间，还可以一起去喝酒，去望海楼开一个小房，又或者租一条小船去红玉海晃荡……门外突然传来响声，猫魅顿时从沙发上跳了起来。  
他两三步窜到门边，把自己缩手缩脚地藏在门后，竖起耳朵窃听着动静。不知道是门外的冷意还是心里的激动让猫魅的身子控制不住地直抖。等到对方打开门在房内像无头苍蝇一样寻找自己的时候，他就可以跳出来吓人一大跳！他屏息凝神，等待着脚步声的靠近，钥匙声响起来了，更近了，更近了，就在门前了！猫魅的尾巴都竖起来了。脚步声顿住了！紧接着来人一拐，脚步声再次响起来，渐渐远去了。  
猫魅愣了好一会。他整个身子松弛下来，直到打了个喷嚏才提醒他重新回到暖洋洋的炉火旁。猫魅拖着沉重的步子回到原点，在床铺上一滚，让自己躺在靠近壁炉的地方。刚刚想到哪里了？噢，去出海，但也要等人回来才行，如果回得太晚了，明天也没有办法出门……  
他仰倒在床上胡思乱想。大门边距离炉火有些距离，把之前的热度都给驱散了。猫魅用力张开脚趾，伸长了腿去挨着炉火，让自己重新变得温暖起来。火焰尽职尽责地驱散寒冷，烤火让这只寂寞的猫魅得到了一些安慰，他侧过身子，换了一边皮肤享受温暖。他已经不知道怎么打发时间了，比之前更庞大的失落感笼罩了他，使得猫魅支撑不住睡意的侵袭。似乎是出于对热度本能的渴求，他像一滩融化的黄油，一下一下缓缓地从床边软了下来，像是向火光寻求慰藉一般将自己摊在了壁炉前，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

人男推门进来。忍不住一愣，他看见自家的猫浑身赤裸，缩成一个洁白的大福团子，睡在炉火旁的羊毛地毯上。连他进门都没有什么反应。他小心翼翼地卸下防具装备和背包，去浴室简单打理了一下自己，又从酒柜里拿了一瓶酒，悄无声息地走到壁炉旁观察熟睡的猫魅。他从没见过猫魅这样把自己圈成一团睡觉，猫魅从来都是和他黏在一起，不抱着他或者不被他抱着就要撒娇或者发脾气。人男想到自己离去太久，猫魅这些天定然难受的不行，不由得愧疚起来。  
他把最后一口酒灌完，让身子热了起来，又在炉火旁搓了好一会儿手，才去轻轻抚摸伴侣的身体。猫魅哼了一声，像是知道他回来了一般缓缓打开了身体。人男拿起那根尾巴看了看，果不其然看到了一圈毛发被烤成了焦糖似的颜色。他捏着尾巴，久违的将鼻子埋进去，深深地嗅吸了一口，居然闻出了点像是吐司刚刚出炉的焦香。  
他把人抱了上床，温暖的体温大概让猫魅十分喜欢，一下子就贴了上来，发出一声满足的谓叹。他居然还克服了睡意伸手出来，在人男满是胡渣的下巴上摸了一圈，喉咙里发出几声意味不明的咕噜声。他知道猫魅的意思，低下头笑着亲了几下猫魅的手指：“总忙着想你，没空打理。”  
猫魅睡得迷迷糊糊，也不知道有没有把这句情话听清楚。他嘟囔了一句什么，凑上来轻轻蹭了蹭他。人男为那柔软的耳朵哼了一声，猫魅把头埋进他的肩膀，一副打算就这样再度睡过去的样子。人男看着他昏昏欲睡，心里竟然觉得有些好笑，他用手指有一下没一下拨弄着恋人的嘴唇，低声问：“见到我就这个反应，不想我吗？”  
猫魅的耳朵缓慢动了一下，似乎是花了好一阵时间才辨认出人男说了什么。他嘴里含混地转出一个音节，人男耐心地等待了一会，猫魅才终于舍得费了点力气调动好舌头，这下人男终于能听清楚猫男说了什么。  
“想啊……”他喉咙里打着咕噜，一时间倒非常委屈似的。人男更加觉得可爱了，他乘胜追击，继续问道：“有多想？”  
猫魅的回答还是先从喉咙里冒出一串带着睡意的音节，之后舌头才好像得到热身一样动起来：“……想得……连撸都没力气硬了……”  
人男哑然失笑：“这么可怜啊？”回应他的是略带不满的轻哼。人男便不去玩他的嘴唇，转而去摸下面的那块软肉。猫男的一只腿本来就架到他的腰间上，这下倒是很方便。他揉了一会囊袋，就去搓顶端小孔的边缘，猫魅的腿马上抽了一下，脚跟不轻不重地敲击了一下人男的腰侧，恰好蹭到痒痒肉，两人都控制不住地曲了背弯了腰。  
“这不是很精神吗？”人男笑骂了一句，“让我看看……”他把着那条挂在他身上的腿，把猫魅打开来，那根肉棒倒是已经半勃起来，带着一点软绵绵的感觉翘着，像是舞会上闺阁小姐半遮半掩的邀请。  
他正想继续，谁知道猫魅把身子一侧，回避了他：“……困……”他嘟囔着说道，也不知道是什么支撑着他把一只眼睛撑开一条缝。猫魅看着人男，语气里透着一股子的怨气：“……太晚了……嗯……”  
“怪我怪我。”人男苦笑起来，讨好地去亲猫魅的脖颈，哪知道猫魅又嫌弃起那坚硬的胡渣，伸出双手没什么力道地推着人男的额头。人男便顺着他的意思不去亲他的脸，只是舔弄着猫魅的手腕，两只手却带着点挑逗意味开始抚摸猫背部柔滑的皮肤：“你好像长了点肉？”  
猫魅被这句话戳到在意的地方，舌头一下灵活起来，找了个借口糊弄过去：“冬天了嘛……”他摸索着去摸人男的腰，刚完成委托的冒险者身材在辛苦历险比先前更精瘦了，他一路摸索着，颇满意地拿大拇指摩挲对方富有弹性的腹肌：“……你瘦了……啊……”不知道人男抚摸到他的哪里，猫魅扭动着又让两人更贴紧了些。  
人男在他肩上咬了一口：“你又不需要冬眠。”  
“做别的也需要能量啊……”  
人男明知故问，“做别的什么？”他把猫魅拉起来，胸膛贴着胸膛抱在自己怀里。猫魅还是一副没力气的样子，半软着瘫在他身上，只是他的性器不知道什么时候硬了起来，与人男同样硬邦邦的性器贴在一起。猫魅的下巴搁在人男肩膀上，他张开嘴，像是叹息一般哀叹了一口气，吐在人男的耳垂上。  
人男自然听懂了猫魅说了什么词。那是一句只有气流的爱。他有些无奈，又为恋人的可爱笑得全身直抖：“你长胖就等着和我做爱呢？”  
猫魅叹完那一口调情的气，又回到睡意朦胧的状态里，他把头搁在对方的肩窝上，只用悠长的呼吸和一点轻哼回应着这句调侃。人男便自顾自地把手滑下去，揉捏着那因为贴了冬脂而更加丰腴柔软的臀肉：“挺不错，多了肉肏起来更舒服。”  
这句话让猫魅闷笑起来：“敢情我是你的飞机杯？”他说话时带着他落在人男锁骨上的头发轻蹭起来，靠近心口的皮肤一瘙痒起来，搞得人男连心底都感觉被撩拨得痒的不行。  
“你要是能量产，我肯定成世界首富。”他嘴上说着，终于伸了指头在猫魅的后穴褶皱上扣弄打转，半天才按进去一点。甬道的温度比炉火烧得还旺，软肉们热情高涨地舔着人男。  
“不能量产的话就变成肉便器了呢……”猫魅直起身来，扭动着腰吃下去了一个指节，他还闭着眼，一副没睡醒的样子，说话也带着懒懒的腔调，只是粘连着的吐字比起开始的困意，现在更像是调戏情人的手段了。  
“那好可惜，这个肉便器只能变成我的形状了……”人男伸进去了第二根手指，抽插抖动着寻找那块软肉。猫魅抖起来，双手紧紧抱住了人男，屁股却依旧扭个不停，人男叹息一声：“你这样子，就算量产了我也只想我一个人用。”  
“哈……肉便器没吃饱，还要……”  
人男把手指抽出来：“这么想吃？躺好。”  
猫男迫不及待地躺了下去，他的肉棒翘得笔直，处处说明着他的兴奋：“好了，全自动小玩具，赶紧让爸爸爽完睡觉。”他嘴上转变了角色，双手却自觉地抱着自己的双腿卡在胸前，将穴口大肆暴露在人男眼前。  
人男取了润滑油过来，在手上搓热，嘴上跑着火车：“小玩具有震动模式吮吸模式抽插模式和干到你明天起不来床模式，主人要哪个？”  
“全自动小玩具自己都不知道怎么让人爽，明天就把你退了。”猫魅等得不耐烦，抓住人男的手摸向自己的洞口。  
“别啊，伺候您这么久，没有功劳也有苦劳……”人男再次伸了两根手指进去，润滑油和分泌的肠液让他一下子就捅了进去，猫魅呜咽了一声，肉棒也吐出一波水液来。  
“好敏感。”人男甩下一句评价，俯下身子去与猫魅亲吻。他一舔进口腔就感觉不对，猫魅真的比先前敏感太多了，稍微卷一卷舌头后穴就止不住地收缩。他尝试着舔了一下猫魅的上颚，猫魅顿时发出了一声含混不清的叫声，后穴一阵抽搐，一股热流涌出来，拍在那两根指头上。人男吃了一惊，松开了猫魅的嘴，低头一看，猫魅居然已经射了一回了。猫魅颇不好意思地别过脸去：“是你之前撸过我才射那么快的。”  
这可算是让人男知道猫魅憋了多久了。他竟感受到一丝完全操控了猫魅情欲的满足感，另一只沾满油的手下意识地摸上猫魅的胸口，精液和润滑液把猫魅的身躯弄得晶亮。润滑液微冷的感觉让他的乳头一下子挺立起来，人男捏弄着其中一只，低头轻轻咬着另一颗肉粒。  
“嗯……别玩那里……”敏感点被亵玩让猫魅发出暧昧的哼叫。他还处在高潮中，此刻面对额外的快感下意识摆动回避起来，“够了够了……”  
人男啃着猫魅的乳头，吸溜出源源不断的水声，他含糊不清地嘲笑猫魅：“这就吃饱了？正餐还没开始呢。”他手下也没闲着，继续勤勤恳恳就着之前高潮的液体做扩张，他早就找到了熟悉的软肉，却不做进攻，只是偶尔刮弄一下，很快又把猫魅痒得自己往手指上撞。  
人男觉得差不多了，便把手指退了出来。猫魅情迷意乱地看着他，手上胡乱地捏着自己的乳粒自慰着，像是在催促伴侣赶紧把自己填满。人男被诱惑到了，他再度与这只可爱的猫咪交换了一个深深的吻，让他完全没有力气抚慰自己，只能把手搭在自己的肩膀上发出含糊的声音。在猫魅因这湿热狂放的吻不能自我的时候，人男悄悄地把龟头顶上了那饿了太久的小嘴。  
他尝试着顶进去，猫魅立即发觉了，鼻腔里压出一声婉转的呻吟。猫魅进入状态之后总会像一只被烫熟的虾，从脸蛋到脚跟都浮现出一种带着媚态的深粉色来。人男推着猫魅的腿，让他继续保持着之前那种羞耻的姿势。他亲吻着猫魅的脚底和小腿肚，感受到猫魅大腿都忍不住抖起来了。  
但猫魅穴口的紧致有些出乎人男的意料了，本来他们体型差距不大，人男性器的长度大小也恰好符合猫魅，不会过粗过长使他发疼，但此时不知道是不是太久没做了，猫魅紧得不行，才进去一个头就忍不住低泣了起来。  
人男被卡在阴茎头处，猫魅勾人的泣音和内在的火热都让他后脑发麻，恨不得一下子就操进去贯穿自己的猫。他深深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来去摸猫魅的乳头帮他助兴，结果没想到猫魅一摸之下又开始摆腰。人男被猫魅的后穴吞着挤压得呼吸一滞，撑着身子大汗淋漓。  
“不要太过分了？”他警告猫魅，“我可不想把你干坏。”  
猫魅咬着手指，看上去根本没听到他说什么。他泪眼婆娑，看上去比之前困的时候还要茫然些，一副完全臣服在欲望之下的可怜表情：“痒……”  
这可怪不得我了。人男深吸一口气，咬着牙一点一点往穴里面挺弄。每一下都逼出猫魅破碎的叫声。润滑油不断因为人男的侵入而被挤出来，把猫魅本来就一塌糊涂的腿间弄得更加淫靡。直到成根没入时，人男和猫魅都发出了一声叹息。猫魅两只耳朵都贴平了，尾巴尖抖个不停。  
此时再多的淫话都是多余的了。他把人抱起来，边顶着边走去沙发。这几步路足够插进很深的地方了，这下换猫魅一口咬在人男肩膀上了，可就这样也没法止住他被肏弄而发出的淫叫，倒是口水不自主地淌了人男半个肩膀。这下子两个人都变得湿哒哒的。  
人男把猫魅压在沙发上干了几下。这时候他才觉得有点饿了，他的手在桌子上摸索了一阵，却发现那些小点心全都已经变成了小粉末，他想想就知道是什么情况：“想我想得这么难受？”  
“嗯哈……吃我还不够吗？”猫魅终于从最开始的开拓中找回一点节奏。他回避了这个问题，倒是对他分神去看小饼干很不满，穴口用力收缩了几下吮着人男的肉棒。完全没有什么自觉。  
这让人男舒服得很，他拍了一下那看上去就品质优良的小屁股，享受得看着嫩白的肉抖动起来：“难受了这么久，今天喂饱你？”  
猫魅勾着腿圈住了他的腰，尾巴翘起来去抚摸人男的臀部：“饿了那么久，一天不可能喂饱哦。”  
“要试试吗？”人男低笑起来，“我和没力气撸的人不一样，我想你想得鸡巴都快炸了。”  
猫魅心里一抖，嘴上却还不认输：“那炸鸡巴好吃吗？”  
人男才懒得理他的嘴硬。先前猫魅出乎他意料之外的反应已经给了他许多惊喜，让他明白这被放置的肉壶是多么敏感和渴望被灌满，哪怕是嘴硬的当口，那诚实的小口都忍不住紧缩了一下，提醒着他面前的情人在被粗暴对待的情况下会变得怎样可爱。  
他重新摆动起有力的腰。猫魅已经被肏开了，重新变回了他出发前熟知的那个湿热柔软的穴。它如先前所言一般变为了人男的形状，一抽一抽得迎合吮吸着他的柱身。他的肉棒本来就和猫魅的肉穴颇有默契：大小刚好能撑满猫魅的肉壁，翘起的幅度也刚刚好就能抵住能让猫魅瞬间丢盔弃甲的软肉上，甚至好像每一条鼓起的青筋都压在猫魅的敏感点上。他干了猫魅太多次，自然知道如何让这只小猫瞬间爽得尾巴毛都炸开。他尝试着在完全包裹着自己的肉穴里插了几下，便放心地大干起来。  
“啊！呜！不行不行，那里……呃！”猫魅果然一被顶敏感点就叫唤起来，他的声音里又开始出现哭腔一般的呻吟，甚至还夹了一声猫一般的软叫，人男惊喜地眉毛都挑起来，干脆就一直顶着那里，好让猫魅清晰地发出那猫一般诱人绵软的叫声。  
猫魅被这样的肏干激得不行，后穴大幅度地进出肉棒让他眼角不断渗出泪水：“啊，停一下！呜……求求你……”他疯了一样胡乱蹬着腿，试图让人男停下这疯狂的动作，但人男已经深深陷入他的身体里，强硬地将他的双腿打开、分开，他挣扎了一会，只能含着泪水，屈服了一般盘住对方的腰，啜泣着舔弄对方的胸膛，但马上又被顶弄出新的尖叫声：“不行不行不行不行不行！啊呜呜……真的不行了……”  
猫魅的反应实在太可爱了，虽然他以前就不避讳叫床，可今天这样激烈地恳求还是第一次。人男又想逗他了，他靠近猫魅扑扇不停的耳朵，往耳朵里轻轻吹气：“炸鸡巴好吃吗？”  
猫魅几乎是下意识地反驳：“不好吃！嗯嗯……好吃！好吃！”他的嘴硬招来一阵更猛烈的进攻，让他又哭又叫地即刻服软，但人男才不理会他，只把着他的腰拼命往那块软肉上撞，有时又往最深处挤着，直干得猫魅哭得一抽一抽，脚趾在空中绷得大开。  
“有多好吃？”  
“啊……就是……好吃……”猫魅已经没法思考了，他双眼紧闭，只知道哆哆嗦嗦地重复着人男的问话，满脸都是泪水和口水，就连人男放缓了节奏，那漂亮的身躯都还就着先前激烈的律动抖得厉害，好像再被肏进一次就会射出来。  
炉火太足了。两个人动作起来马上一身黏黏腻腻的汗水，倒像是在夏天情动了。猫魅一直不喜欢这种黏糊糊的感觉，在浪叫的间歇哼了一声。人男便把他放到了地板上继续操弄着。带着点凉意的木质地板让猫魅舒服了一些，他努力伸出手臂，将人男拥入自己火热的胸膛中。肌肤相贴时心脏的跳动声与血液的流动声都变得格外明显，与两人的喘息声和呻吟声交织在一起。人男每一次深深的抽插都带出他更颤抖更大声的淫叫，他双腿紧紧圈住人男的腰，只觉得自己逐渐变得绵软无力，双手下意识地想要去抓着什么固定着自己，被察觉到的人男握住了，十指紧紧相扣着。两人又莫名其妙开始接吻，猫魅喘着，近乎窒息，耳朵里听到的全是淫靡的水声。完了，明天不知道走不走得动路。猫魅被人男的心跳声撞得脑子里一片混沌，迷迷糊糊地想着。有东西像是火苗一样吮吸、舔舐着他，令他迅速升华、不再属于自己，他的存在被进一步填满、开拓，酸胀与快感并驾齐驱，化作一股狂乱的水液，从他的眼睛里、身体里汩汩冒出。他在一瞬间完成了虚无到满溢的跨越，一股浪潮打来，猫魅颤抖着，直直落入岩浆与云畔之中。过了好一会，他才从那奔腾不息的激流中醒过来，找回自己的另外的感知和声音。  
人男抚摸着那失神了好一阵的脸，自满地亲吻着他仍在颤抖的爱人：“饱了吗？”  
猫魅不说话，他沉重地呼吸着，紧紧抱住了人男，两个人还连接在一起，动一下就发出咕啾咕啾的声音来。人男怜爱地舔弄着猫魅眼角的泪水。刚才猫魅的表现堪称精彩，他身下冒出的水和眼泪一样多，声音一下比一下高亢，止不住地颤，像拌上了蜜糖一样甜腻。他根本没力气去控制自己，连腿都只能从人男的腰上滑下，只有双手还紧紧扣着。  
人男还没射出来，此时回味着猫魅剧烈的高潮和还在不断蠕动的软肉缓慢地重新开始抽插。猫魅还是没缓过劲来，整个身子都软得像是一滩水，被肏得肉一抖一抖，发出隐忍的哼叫和沙哑的泣音。人男亲吻着他的柔软的嘴唇，舔弄那漂亮的乳粒，充分享有着颤抖的穴肉。独占欲和征服感使他得到了一种久未品尝到的满足。他伸出舌头逗弄猫魅的耳朵，在猫魅的喘息中把猫魅射得满满当当。  
两个人气喘吁吁地在光滑的地板上拥在一起，人男抱着猫魅挪了一下，移到另一处尚且冰凉的地板上。原先的位置被火光照出一大摊晶亮的水痕，暗示着刚刚发生了多么热烈而淫荡的性事。猫魅喘了一会，主动环住人男，两具汗津津的身体贴合在一起，胸口的肉粒各自怼着对方。他们又孜孜不倦地亲吻了一会，分开时粘连着一条长长的银线。壁炉的柴火依旧烧得劈啪作响，窗外有一些水声，大概的确落了雨。或者是雪，谁知道呢？他们都并不关心，长久的分别让他们此刻感受到的只有怀里滚烫的身躯。两人都安静下来，拥抱在一处，听着对方逐渐放缓的心跳声。  
“明天想去黄金港买东西……”猫魅突然想起了原先的计划。  
“我叫你。中午起来？”  
“想去喝酒，想去望海楼或者出海……”  
“好啊，还可以给你买一大堆团子。听说有一家店出了新口味的羹汤，还配烤肉和海鲜套餐，你想去吃吗？”  
“都可以……”猫声音越来越低了，重新回到了最开始用喉咙呼噜声交流的状态。他叽哩咕噜了一阵子，突然又口齿清晰地说：“我爱你。”他好像突然想起必须要说这句话，一双眼睛睁开来，晶亮地看着人男。  
“我也爱你。”人男马上说。他下意识说完才反应过来，恋人这一句直白的情话一下子撞上他的喉咙，使他好像含住了一口烈酒，他努力咽了一口口水，那份滚烫炙热的爱意便顺着吞咽一并滑入食道，顺着血液进入五脏六腑，把他周身都点热起来，让他成为一束冬天熊熊燃烧的火把。人男在热度的驱使下再度重复：“我爱你，我好爱你。”他呢喃着情人的名字，亲吻着猫魅的耳朵。  
“好喜欢你。”猫魅也回应着他，脸上带了笑意。  
“我也是。我好喜欢你。”人男说，他把怀里的人亲了又亲，这时候猫魅不讨厌那些胡渣了。他咕噜咕噜着抱住人男，享受着情事与情话带来的快乐。  
“那我睡了……”  
“睡吧。”  
“嗯……”  
人男小心翼翼地把肉棒从穴里抽出来，那里还一副没有满足的样子，穴口一张一合着吐出一点精液来表示抗议。猫魅哼哼了几声，人男拥住猫魅，把人抱起来走向浴室。他回家时就留意到浴缸里的水一直都是热气腾腾的，大约是猫魅老早就给他准备好用来沐浴的，此时倒服务了猫魅自己。猫魅沉进去的时候又发出一声满足的叹息。他努力半睁了眼睛，看了看伴侣专心为自己清洗的侧脸，傻笑着用沾了水的手摸了摸他那些可爱的小胡渣。这用尽了他最后一些清明，他在热水里浸泡着，微烫的水如暖阳一般包裹住他，将性爱带来的高温锁在他的肉体中。他抚摸恋人，也被恋人抚摸着，让他无比真实地感觉自己在被爱着、回应着、关注着，这种真切的感情让他觉得自己像是一座盈满水的温泉，正被风吹起一层浅浅的波澜。生理与精神上的热度将他充足地熨烫，令他恰到好处地陷入一种难言的满足之中。困意翻涌而来，猫魅忍不住用湿漉漉的尾巴缠上恋人的手腕，心满意足而格外安心地睡了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我对我的山谷说，我爱你！  
> 山谷即刻回应了我，我爱你！他真真切切地说道，带着颤音的语调环绕着我，使我加倍地感觉到爱。于是我再度高喊，我爱你！而他也再度高声回复了我他的爱。在我乐此不疲、无休止的表达之中，我的感情永远都能得到从我的山谷那里得到回馈与回应。  
> 我爱你。我爱你！
> 
> （其实最打动我的是人男说明天吃什么……我好饿啊！）


End file.
